1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presentation apparatus for photographic data, which can present photographic data for each frame of a film to the operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A presentation apparatus for photographic data has been proposed which, for example using a personal computer, presents to the operator, via a display screen or a printer or some other output means, a table of photographic data relating to each frame of a film which has been exposed in a camera, arranged according to the frame number of each frame. The photographic data may for example include shutter speed, aperture opening, exposure mode, photometric mode, focal length to which the photographic lens was adjusted, exposure compensation amount, and the like.
However, the following problems have arisen with such a prior art type of photographic data presentation apparatus.
On a typical type of camera film, the frame numbers are recorded in advance in the form of hidden images as the integers "1", "2", . . . "36" from the first frame of the film through to the last frame thereof, and when the film is developed these frame numbers are thereby made visible. However due to various reasons, for example because the length of the leader portion of the film may vary, or because the amount of initial winding on of the film performed by the camera may vary, in practice the position on the film from which exposure (i.e. photography) starts is not fixed as being the position thereon at which the integer "1" is thus recorded as a hidden image. For example it may happen that the first frame actually shot on the film falls at the position at which the integer "2" for the second frame is recorded in advance, and in this event all of the film frames shot on the film will come to be numbered with integers which are one higher than their actual serial numbers in order starting at "1".
With a prior art type of presentation apparatus like that described above, no allowance has been made for the possibility, just described, that the frame numbers recorded on the film and the actual serial numbers of the film frames which are shot may not be in agreement, and the construction and operation have been such that on the presentation the frame numbers which are appended to the photographic data necessarily start at "1". For this reason the frame numbers on the presentation and the actual frame numbers on the film do not necessarily agree, and a danger exists that confusion may arise when establishing correspondence between the photographic images on the film and the photographic data on the presentation corresponding to these images.